MicroRNAs (miRNAs or miRs) have an important role in the development of chemosensitivity or chemoresistance in different types of cancer. Activation of the ERK1/2 pathway is a major determinant of diverse cellular processes and cancer development and is responsible for the transcription of several important miRNAs. MiRNAs are attractive drug targets because they regulate expression of many cellular proteins and are often differentially expressed in malignant versus normal cells.
TNF-related apoptosis-inducing ligand (TRAIL) in an apoptosis-inducing cytokine. TRAIL is a promising apoptosis-based antitumor agent. However, many human cancer cells remain resistant to TRAIL-induced apoptosis.
While many therapeutic approaches to cancer treatment have been suggested, there exists a need for additional efficacious anti-cancer agents and vectors. Methods and materials for effective and safe anti-cancer treatments in vivo are needed. Improved understanding of the biochemical pathways involved in drug resistance and methods of drug discovery are needed. Further, there remains an unmet medical need for developing gene therapy vectors, having enhanced therapeutic activity, minimized toxicity, and a broad target range for treating neoplastic disorders.